Boba Fett
Boba Fett is the galaxy's most dangerous bounty hunter in the Star Wars franchise. He appeared in DEATH BATTLE!'s first episode, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, as well as the remastered version, where he fought Metroid heroine Samus Aran. Biography After the feared bounty hunter, Jango Fett, had himself cloned and was told to offer the army of the trained twins to the galaxy's Republic to aid them in their battle against the evil Separatists, he got the urge to want the son. So he made a special clone from the batch for his himself and named him Boba, and trained his "son"in many ways, hoping for him to grow up to be a deadly bounty hunter just like him. But when Boba was 10, his father was decapitated by Mace Windu during a large conflict on the desert planet of Geonosis. Boba swore to avenge his father and took his place as the galaxy's most deadliest and cunning bounty hunter. DEATH BATTLE! Analysis(Boba Fett VS Samus Aran) Mandalorian Body Armor *Nearly Indestructible *Micro Energy Field *Penetrating Radar *Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold *Retractable Drinking Straw Wrist Gauntlets *Flame Projector *Fibercord Whip *Wrist Laser *Concussion Missiles *Stun Missiles EE-3 Carbine Blaster *Fires in Short Burst *Scope-Outfitted *Shoulder Sling *Rock-a-Bye Rifle... Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack *Hands-Free *Up to 1 Minute in Flight *Max Speed: 145 kph *Magnetic Grappling Hook *Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket DEATH BATTLE! Analysis (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered) Background *Age: 35 (Cannon)/76 (Legends) *Height: 6'0" / 1.83 m *Weight: 172 lbs / 78.2 kg *Rank: Mandalore *Starship: Slave I *Homeworld: Kamino *Clone of Jango Fett *Widower to Sintas Vel *Father to Ailyn Vel Mandalorian Body Armor *Made of Mandalorian Iron *Micro energy field *Penetrating radar *Resists fire, poison, acid, & cold *360 degrees field of vision *Infrared sensor *Environmental filter *Can track 30+ targets at once *Retractable drinking straw Weaponry *EE-3 carbine rifle *Sacros K-11 blaster pistol *Concussion grenade launcher *Lightsabers *Wrist Gauntlets **Flame projector **Fibrecord whip **Wrist laser **Concussion rockets **Stun rockets Mitronomon Z-6 Jetpack *Hands-free *Up to one minute of flight *Max speed: 90 mph / 145 kph *Magnetic Grappling hook *Anti-vehicle homing rocket Gallery Boba-Fett 61fdadfd.jpeg|Boba Fett in the Star Wars movies 807857-boba fett 5.jpg|Boba Fett in the Star Wars comics DEATH BATTLE Boba Fett.png|Sprite for Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Trivia *Boba Fett is the first Disney character to be in DEATH BATTLE! (not counting the remastered episode), the next fourteen being Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Goliath, Beast, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine and Hawkeye. **However in his first episode appearance Boba Fett was still under 20th Century Fox's ownership at the time of the episode airing (Disney bought Lucasfilms 2 years later after the episode debuted.) **Boba Fett is the first of four Disney characters to lose in a DEATH BATTLE!, the next four being Captain America, Beast, Darth Vader and Wolverine. **Boba Fett was the first Star Wars character on DEATH BATTLE!, the second being Luke Skywalker and the third being Darth Vader. *Boba Fett is technically the first DEATH BATTLE! combatant ever, as he was announced first and was the first to be analyzed on the show. *Boba Fett (along with his opponent, Samus Aran) were the first two combatants to have 2D sprites and 3D models, the third being Charizard. **Boba's sprite comes from Super Star Wars 2: The Empire Strikes Back. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Movie Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Aliens Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Human